


Five Nights of this B.S.

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: One Shot, and BEN is an asshole, jeff is a dumbshit, jeff showing sympathy, lots of swearing, non romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jeff the Killer find yourselves trapped in the game Five Nights at Freddy's. Will you survive all five nights with the wide eyed killer?<br/>*WARNING: Lots of swearing*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights of this B.S.

"Crap!" You slam your hand hard against the button that closes the left door. Hearing Jeff curse as well the sound of the right door shutting ensued.  
"When we get out of here I'm kicking BEN's ass!" the killer with the Joker-esque smile growls glancing down at the tablet that had fallen to the floor. He scowls even more when he sees that the two of you were running out of power very quickly. And it was still 4 am.  
Once Bonnie was gone you opened the door and grabbed the tablet to search through the rooms. Jeff wasn't let off so easily. Chica was still camping out near the window.  
"Go the f*** away you stupid chicken!" Jeff slammed his fist agianst the window; actually startling the animatronic chicken.  
His anger wasn't going to make things any better. You felt no anger however. Only dread for what would happen to you and Jeff when the power runs out. Why had BEN sent you and Jeff into the game Five Nights at Freddy's? Simple: that sadistic bastard was bored.  
Finally Chica was gone and Jeff sighed in relief. How the hell were the two of you going to get out? Knowing BEN he'd probably let him die in there for the shits and giggles. But you? Jeff thought BEN at least liked you enough not to kill you. He looked over at you. You were staring blankly at the tablet in your hands.   
"How much we got left?"  
You bite your lip trying to hide your fear. Jeff didn't seem scared. So you shouldn't be. "8%. Um... Jeff..."  
"What?"  
"The bear isn't on stage anymore."  
"F*** this. I'm going out there and gutting them!" Jeff grabs his knife and is halfway out the door.  
"They're not even alive Jeff! You can't kill them!" You scream at the idiot. "You can't solve every problem with killing!"  
"The hell I can!" His boots thudded against the grimey tile floor as he marched away from the security of the guard room. You gulped and looked around the dark room. Checking the tablet again to find it was at 4%.  
"Jeff! Wait!" you took the tablet with you and went after the killer.  
He turned around and for a moment Jeff felt sorr for leaving you so abruptly. He knew you were scared despite the brave act you put on. He didn't blame you. He didn't want to admit that this situation scared him a little too. Just a little.  
With a light teasing remark about you being scared he offerend you his arm. Still trying to act brave though you slapped his arm away choosing to stick close to his side instead. You refused to appear weak in front of the raven haired murderer.  
HURHURHURHUR  
That creepy laugh again that you were sure was going to haunt your nightmares. Out in the open you were completely vulnerable. And completely f***ed.  
"Where are these f***ers?" Jeff whispers, his pale fingers tightening around his knife's black handle. That was a good question. Your instinct made you look behind. The light above flickered on to reveal a deranged looking purple animatronic rabbit. Bonnie was simply standing there.  
You tugged on Jeff's sleeve to stop him. Not taking your eyes off of Bonnie.  
"Aw, what's wrong (y/n)? I thought you weren't scared." he turned around to indulge in your display of fear only to have his already wide eyes grow even more at the sight of Bonnie. Fury took over him as he charged.  
"Jeff you idiot! Wait!" you make a grab at him but something pulls you back.  
Chica.  
He already has his knife deep in Bonnie's head when he hears you shriek. Jeff's heart jumped when he saw Chica dragging you away. Your limbs were thrashing everywhere as your body desperately writhed in Chica's hold.  
"(y/n)!" Before he could even move a foot Bonnie grabbed him by the neck and slammed Jeff against the wall letting him slide to the floor. Bonnie wrapped his fingers around the white fabric of his sweatshirt and pulled him up without any effort. Jeff took his knife once more and jammed it right into Bonnie's iris red eye. Of course the robot felt no pain as it followed Chica with Jeff in it's arms.  
"You two are no fun."  
This echoing voice made Bonnie and Chica stop, looking around questioningly.  
"BEN?" you call out.  
"F***er! Let us out of this god foresaken game!" Jeff wiggles in Bonnie's metal arms.   
"You gotta ask more nicely than that Jeff~" BEN's voice laughs out with malice. "Don't you care about (y/n)'s safety?"  
Jeff's shirnked pupils glance quickly at you then return to the ceiling. That pointy eared bastard. How dare he involve you.  
HURHURHUR  
"Tic tock Jeff. I sense Freddy coming."  
"Fine! Please BEN. Let us out." Jeff grumbles.  
"I can't quite hear you."  
"F*** you!"  
"Jeff!" you scream at him. Now was no time for his attitude.  
"Alright! Please let us out BEN!"  
Static filled your vision and the feeling of Chica holding you disappeared. BEN's dirty room slowly materialized. Instantly Jeff had his hands around BEN's throat. But BEN's demented smile of satisfaction never left his face.   
When you were finally able to pull Jeff off BEN winked at you. "I would never let you get killed. But c'mon. That was just the second night. It shouldn't have been that hard. If you were with me we could've made it all the way to the sixth night."

*

"Well... that was an interesting way to spend Friday night." After your brush with death you and Jeff prepared yourselves for much needed sleep.  
"I'm not letting BEN get off that easily." Jeff pulled his hoddie over his ehad, already planning his revenge. In the living room with the two of you was Smile dog, Masky and Hoodie.  
"Five Nights at Freddy's?" Masky asked. Him and Hoodie were also victims of BEN's boredom.  
"Yeah."  
"What night did you make it to?" Masky pressed on.  
"We didn't even make it past night two." you admitted.  
Hoodie lifts his head up. "Noobs. At least we were able to finish the game."  
"F*** you." Jeff hisses.


End file.
